


I guess you were right

by tasibi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Flesh eating, Gen, Gore, Lil bit of Langst, Minor Character Death, Suppotive Voltron, ghoul Lance, injuries, my eyes hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: The craving got worse and worse each passing tick, his mouth salivating at the thought of pale skin in his jaw, a juicy red quenching his thrist. The hunger never stopped, sometimes, it was hard to disassociate teammates with prey. Training was worse, the sound of skin on skin as they tackled each other, Lance could have honestly gotten off at the picture of it. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it under wraps forever, last thing he wanted to do was devour an unknowing friend. He just- didn't expect it to happen on a extremely important mission





	I guess you were right

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO GOT THEIR LAPTOP TO WORK *this boy* But anyways, I love the idea of Ghoul!Lance, I enjoyed writing this and I might even write some Ghoul!Keith

The craving got worse and worse each passing tick, his mouth salivating at the thought of pale skin in his jaw, a juicy red quenching his thrist. The hunger never stopped, sometimes, it was hard to disassociate teammates with prey. Training was worse, the sound of skin on skin as they tackled each other, Lance could have honestly gotten off at the picture of it. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it under wraps forever, last thing he wanted to do was devour an unknowing friend. He just- didn't expect it to happen on a extremely important mission.

* * *

 

The mission was going just fine, Shiro and Pidge had infiltrated the Galra's base of operations, Hunk was off with Coran and Allura to help with some alliances, While Keith and Lance were put on standby as first line of defense- just in case. The aliens were extremely friendly, with their puppy dog faces and body structure of a centaur, one could say they looked almost human, they were welcoming and had taken up to discussions about Alliances. Later on, Coran informed them that despite the species appearance, they were deadly warriors and would be valuable assets to the Voltron alliance, in other words;  _Don't fuck this up._

The first signs of an attack were limited to only Lance's senses, he caught the faint smell of guns and cannons, the air tinged with metal.

"Keith." His voice was serious as he spoke into the coms, already preparing Blue, "Keith, I think I see some Galra, alert the others" Lance wasted no time in waiting for the red paladin to respond, already on his way to the place the scent of metal was the strongest. There, mixed with the metal was the scent of live creatures, thick skin, fresh blood. Lance licked his lips, blue eyes fading to red as his survival instincts kicked in. He stealthily made his way to the overhang where the Galran ships were being hidden, he clicked the button, allowing his team-mates voices through.

 _"-ance, Lance, where the hell are you?"_ Pidge's voice was practically laced with worrier, her concern carrying loud and clear over the coms.

"Right here, Lil Gremlin"

 _ **"Lance, I need you to be careful, If there are Galra-"**_ Lance cut Shiro off

"I know, I know. I've already got them in my sites, sending coordinates now.." A soft beep indicating his place was sent to his teammates sounded through the silent trees, he inhaled, letting the scents of Galran flesh flood through him. He lashed out, using blue to destroy the standby ships and going hand-to-hand with the other Galrans. Soon enough, he had lowered the Galran base to at least 5% of its population. A meek yelp caught his attention, he dragged his rifle out of the now dead soldiers head, turning to look where the sound came from. A Galran soldier, probably 20-something in human years was cowering weekly, their body was distinctly male, yet it carried a plush around his thighs. Lance's eyes glazed over, Blue appendages wrestling free of his Kagune as they tightened a deaths grip around the soldier. His Blue tentacles sharpening as they gave one last squeeze, draining the life from the purple alien. He ripped the armor surround the legs off, mouth already drooling in delight as he ripped the things off, savoring the sweetness of the aliens skin in his mouth. Quickly thinking, he went around to the dead carcases and ripped pieces of them, containing them in a metal thermas he was carrying the day he left. Knowing his food supply was okay for another month or two set relief to his weakened form, his eyes returning to their normal hue and his Kagune retreating to the organ on his back. He used some of his under-suit to wipe blood off his chin, sighing in delight as he rubbed his stomach contently.

"Lance..?" 

* * *

 

As soon as the coms on the blue paladins coms shut off the paladins were on their way to the location Lance had sent them, they had been prepared to see Lance struggling because there was too many, to have to help the Cuban, but they didn't expect  _this._

They watched in bloody horror as their blue paladin relished in each kill, a terrifying glint to his eyes as he ended each one's short life. The team was practically super glued to gravel like dirt, shock not letting them move from their hiding position, forcing them to keep their eyes glued to Lance's movements. Shiro turned his head when he heard a soft yelp, apparently, Lance heard it too. The blue paladin made their way over to the male Galra, eying the Galran's thighs before 8 blue tentacles shot out of Lance, blue eyes glazing over in hunger as the tentacles sharpened and tightened their hold against the poor soldier, ending his life. Lance seemed to snap out of it and let the carcase drop to the ground, he grabbed his bayard and shot at the armor, exposing purple skin. The team saw the way Lance's mouth began to salivate, as if the Galran skin was some tasty pastry. Without a minutes hesitation, Lance reached over and tore the thighs away from the skin, chomping down on the skin as if he was some starving child. Lance seemed to realize they would be coming soon and stuffed bits and pieces into a thermos. Pidge seemed to be the first to snap out of her stupor, confusion mixed with horror as she spoke.

"Lance..?" His head snapped around, looking to see what it was, his eyes landed on the group and his own bloodied hands, a flurry of emotions passed over his face, confusion, anger, and then, fear.

"Ummmm" He awkwardly paced, trying to stuff the tiny thermos into his secret pocket. "Hey guys..?" Keith pounced at him, bringing him close to his own face.

"Uhhh"

"How long?" Lance blinked

"Um, I ate like, 2 months ago.. so, I was , eh, hungry?" The blue paladin seemed even more uncomfortable, looking as if Keith didn't keep him in his grasp he would make a run for it.

"Why didn't you tell us?" It was Shiro this time, concern and worry on his face for his teammate.

"That I was a Ghoul? Well, mostly because I wanted you guys to still trust me, y'know?" His posture was nonchalant, but there was still a trace of trembling.

"Listen, Lance, my buddy, you are my literal best friend. Why would I avoid you just because you were built a bit differently?" It was Hunk, ever the teddy bear, he pulled Lance in for a hug, squeezing him tightly, Lance could already feel a soft smile and a few stray tears on his face.

"Lance, you will be put under a lot of experimentation from now on, as me personalized lab student" Lance appreciated her not usign the word "rat". He turned to Keith,

"Buddy, not gonna say anything comforting?" A teasing smirk made it's way home on his face, back to normal Lance.

"I am literally part alien, everyone excepted me and they will for you too, Allura was being sorta standoffish and Hunk kept makeing race jok-" Lance flinched, Keith mentally facepalmed, "I suck at feelings talk, so, my point is no one really cares if you have some extra RC cells, here and there" Lance grinned, letting the team walk him back to Blue.

He had mustered up the courage to tell the Alteans and they had been so kind, apparently, Ghouls were pretty common and they had Flesh donor shops set up for Ghouls specifically. Lance almost cried, but what was the cherry on top was how everyone wasn't put off at all.

Lance slowly walked to Blues hangar , still in his sleeping attire, a soft purr of approval shot through his mind as he drew closer to the mechanical lioness.

 _Did it go alright?_ Lance nodded

Blue made a sound akin to a laugh  _I told you so_

Lance giggled.

"I guess you were right"

 

END 

**Author's Note:**

> My eyelids are on the brink of closing rn, Ill edit it tommorw, k?
> 
> Also, if u are wondering about how Lance was able to eat the food goo is because the goo was made to be edible to all species, including Galra, like, srsly


End file.
